Karaoke Night
by Pisquared
Summary: When OCs Pi2 and 16 find an I-pod, a Karaoke Nightis held! Warning: 6XOC might be mentioned!


Pi2 and 16 were out in the Emptiness with 7 searching for supplies. They were about to go back when Pi2 noticed something shiny sticking out of the dirt. Excited, she ran to the object and dusted away some of the dirt on the item. "Hey 16! Look at what I found!" the one-handed stitchpunk called out to her friend. Curious, 16 and 7 came over to look at the object.

"What is it?" 7 asked, staring at the colorful rectangle that Pi2 found. "7, this item is called an I-pod. People would use it to listen to music while they went to various locations," 16 explained to the older stitchpunk. "Come on, let's take this back to the library!" Pi2 exclaimed then attempted to pick up the I-pod. Sighing, 7 and 16 helped her and the three of them headed off to their home.

"You want to do WHAT?" 1 exclaimed at the stitchpunk before him. Pi2 was not too afraid of 1 and stared at him assertively. "I want to hold a karaoke and dance night, it would be fun! There will be music and singing and all sorts of fun!" she explained, getting excited. 1 sighed at this excitement. 'Such a stupid, crazy fool of a person!' 1 thought annoyed. "Fine, go ahead and hold this karaoke night, just don't break anything!" 1 yelled the last part, wanting to enforce it. "I won't yea!" Pi2 exclaimed and her one hand hit an object. This said object fell to the floor and broke. "Ummm…..That doesn't count!" Pi2 yelled as she ran from the room, leaving an angry 1 to grumble in annoyance.

That night, Pi2 gathered all the stitchpunks together, she even managed to get 1 and 8 to come along. She turned to her friends and exclaimed. "Welcome all to the karaoke night! The first person to sing will be 1! Why? Because I can! Get up here 1!" 1 sighed, knowing that he would have been forced up anyway he got onto the "stage". Pi2 told him quietly, "Your singing a song called Viva la Vida, I think its fits you. Good luck!" She ran to the large I-pod and pressed play and the song began. Surprisingly, 1 did not do a bad job at singing it.

**I used to rule the worldSeas would rise when I gave the wordNow in the morning I sleep aloneSweep the streets I used to ownI used to roll the diceFeel the fear in my enemy's eyesListen as the crowd would sing"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"One minute I held the keyNext the walls were closed on meAnd I discovered that my castles standUpon pillars of salt and pillars of sandI hear Jerusalem bells a ringingRoman Cavalry choirs are singingBe my mirror, my sword and shieldMy missionaries in a foreign fieldFor some reason I can't explainOnce you go there was neverNever an honest wordAnd that was when I ruled the worldIt was the wicked and wild windBlew down the doors to let me inShattered windows and the sound of drumsPeople couldn't believe what I'd becomeRevolutionaries waitFor my head on a silver plateJust a puppet on a lonely stringOh who would ever want to be king?I hear Jerusalem bells a ringingRoman Cavalry choirs are singingBe my mirror, my sword and shieldMy missionaries in a foreign fieldFor some reason I can't explainI know Saint Peter won't call my nameNever an honest wordBut that was when I ruled the worldI hear Jerusalem bells a ringingRoman Cavalry choirs are singingBe my mirror, my sword and shieldMy missionaries in a foreign fieldFor some reason I can't explainI know Saint Peter won't call my nameNever an honest wordBut that was when I ruled the world**When the song ended, everyone stared at 1 for a looooonnnnngggg time. "What! What did I do?" 1 asked irritably. After a while Pi2 exclaimed. "Ummm, okay now next is 2! You will be singing Take it Easy!" 2 hobbled up onto the "stage" and smiled at everyone. The song started and the old stitchpunk started singing to the song.

**Well, I'm running down the road tryin' to loosen my load I've got seven women on my mind, Four that wanna own me, Two that wanna stone me, One says she's a friend of mine Take It easy, take it easy Don't let the sound of your own wheels drive you crazy Lighten up while you still can don't even try to understand Just find a place to make your stand and take it easy Well, I'm a standing on a corner in Winslow, Arizona and such a fine sight to see It's a girl, my Lord, in a flatbed Ford slowin' down to take a look at me Come on, baby, don't say maybe I gotta know if your sweet love is gonna save me We may lose and we may win though we will never be here again so open up, I'm climbin' in, so take it easy Well I'm running down the road trying to loosen my load, got a world of trouble on my mind lookin' for a lover who won't blow my cover, she's so hard to find Take it easy, take it easy don't let the sound of your own wheels make you crazy come on baby, don't say maybe I gotta know if your sweet love is gonna save me, oh oh oh Oh we got it easy We oughta take it easy **Everyone clapped at this and 2 yelled "This is smashing! SMASHING!" Pi2 pondered wondering what she can have 3 and 4 do. Then, the idea hit her. "Alright 3, 4! Would you guys like to dance to a song?" The twins nodded excitedly and they ran onto the stage. Pi2 turned on the music and the song Just Dance conveniently came on.

**Red 1, ConvictGaGa, oh-oh, ehI've had a little bit too much, muchAll of the people start to rush, start to rush byHow does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh manWhere are my keys? I lost my phone, phone**

**What's going on on the floor?I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymoreKeep it cool, what's the name of this club?I can't remember but it's alright, a-alrightJust dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmmJust dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmmJust dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-danceDance, dance, just, j-j-just danceWish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-ohHow'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outrightControl your poison babe, roses have thorns they sayAnd we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-ohWhat's going on on the floor?I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymoreKeep it cool, what's the name of this club?I can't remember but it's alright, a-alrightJust dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmmJust dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmmJust dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-danceDance, dance, just, j-j-justWhen I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalogCan't believe my eyes, so many women without a flawAnd I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a carI'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeahShawty I can see that you got so much energyThe way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'roundAnd now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with meIn the meantime stay and let me watch you break it downAnd dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmmJust dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmmJust dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmmJust dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmmJust dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-danceDance, dance, just, j-j-just danceWoo! Let's go!Half psychotic, sick, hypnoticGot my blueprint, it's symphonicHalf psychotic, sick, hypnoticGot my blueprint electronicHalf psychotic, sick, hypnoticGot my blueprint, it's symphonicHalf psychotic, sick, hypnoticGot my blueprint electronicGo! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustleI got it, just stay close enough to get itDon't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed itSpend the lasto(I got it)In your pocko(I got it)Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmmJust dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmmJust dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmmJust dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmmJust dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-danceDance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**

When the song ended, the twins bowed to the audience as the group erupted into clapping. Pi2 came onto the stage with them, congratulated them, then called to the others. "Okay! Next up will be 5, who requested to sing Dirty Little Secret!" 5 looked embarrassed as he clambered onto the stage. The song played and 5 was a natural at singing.

**Let me know that I've done wrongWhen I've known this all alongI go around a time or twoJust to waste my time with you**5 pointed at 9, who looked at him with surprise.

**Tell me all that you've thrown awayFind out games you don't wanna playYou are the only one that needs to knowI'll keep you my dirty little secret(Dirty little secret)Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)My dirty little secretWho has to knowWhen we live such fragile livesIt's the best way we surviveI go around a time or twoJust to waste my time with you**5 once again pointed at 9, which made the crowd laugh loudly.

**Tell me all that you've thrown awayFind out games you don't wanna playYou are the only one that needs to knowI'll keep you my dirty little secret(Dirty little secret)Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)My dirty little secretWho has to knowThe way she feels inside (inside)Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)And all I've tried to hideIt's eating me apartTrace this life outI'll keep you my dirty little secret(Dirty little secret)Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret(Just another regret)I'll keep you my dirty little secret(Dirty little secret)Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)My dirty little secretDirty little secretDirty little secretWho has to knowWho has to know**

When the song ended, the crowd cheered and laughed as 5 happily got off the stage. 9 just stared at him, bewildered by the performance before calmly sitting with 7 again. Pi2 looked at 6 and mouthed that he will go on later, he just nodded his head and smiled at her. Happily Pi2 announced to the group. "Alright! Next to perform will be 7 singing Breakaway!" 7 gracefully leaped onto the stage and the music started.

**Grew up in a small townAnd when the rain would fall downI'd just stare out my windowDreaming of what could beAnd if I'd end up happyI would prayTrying hard to reach outBut when I'd try to speak outFelt like no one could hear meWanted to belong hereBut something felt so wrong hereSo I prayI could breakawayI'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to flyI'll do what it takes ?til I touch the skyAnd I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a changeAnd breakawayOut of the darkness and into the sunBut I won't forget all the ones that I lovedI'll take a risk, take a chance, make a changeAnd breakawayWanna feel the warm breezeSleep under a palm treeFeel the rush of the oceanGet onboard a fast trainTravel on a jet plane, far awayAnd breakawayI'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to flyI'll do what it takes 'til I touch the skyAnd I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a changeAnd breakawayOut of the darkness and into the sunI won't forget all the ones that I lovedI gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a changeAnd breakawayBuildings with a hundred floorsSwinging 'round revolving doorsMaybe I don't know where they'll take me butGotta keep moving on, moving onFly away, breakawayI'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to flyThough it's not easy to tell you goodbyeI gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a changeAnd breakawayOut of the darkness and into the sunBut I won't forget the place I come fromI gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a changeAnd breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**

The crowd erupted into cheers and claps as 7 bowed and hopped off the stage and landed next to 9. After the cheering died down, Pi2 exclaimed. "Next up will be 8 who will sing Stronger!" 8 lumbered away from 1 and onto the stage. Carefully, Pi2 turned on the song, praying that it was a censored version.

**n- n- now th- that don't kill mecan only make me strongeri need you to hurry up nowcause i can't wait much longeri know i got to be right nowcause i cant get much wrongerman i've been waitin' all night nowthat's how long i've been on yai need you right nowi need you right nowlets get lost tonightyou could be my black kate moss tonightplay secretary i'm the boss tonightand you don't give a f*** what they all say right?awesome, the christian and and kristen diordamn they don't make 'em like this anymorei ask, cause i'm not suredo anybody make real xxxx anymore?bow in the presence of greatnesscause right now thou has forsaken usyou should be honored by my latenessthat i would even show up to this fake sh*tso go ahead go nuts go ape sh*tspecially on my best stand on my bape sh*tact like you can't tell who made thisnew gospel homey take six, and take this, hatersn- n- now th- that don't kill mecan only make me strongeri need you to hurry up nowcause i can't wait much longeri know i got to be right nowcause i cant get much wrongerman i've been waitin' all night nowthat's how long i've been on yai need you right nowi need you right nowme likeyi don't know if you got a man or not,if you made plans or notgod put me in the plans or noti'm trippin' this drink got me sayin' a lotbut i know that god put you in front of meso how the hell could you front on methere's a thousand you's there's only one of mei'm trippin' i'm caught up in the moment right?this is louis vuitton dime nightso we gon' do everything that kan likeheard they'd do anything for a klondikewell i'd do anything for a blonde-dikeand she'll do anything for the limelightand we'll do anything when the time's rightugh, baby you're makin' it (harder, better, faster, stronger)n- n- now th- that don't kill mecan only make me strongeri need you to hurry up nowcause i can't wait much longeri know i got to be right nowcause i cant get much wrongerman i've been waitin all night nowthat's how long i've been on yai need you right nowi need you right nowyou know how long i've been on ya?since prince was on apolloniasince OJ had isotonersdon't act like i never told ya (x6)baby you're making it (harder, better, faster, stronger)n- n- now th- that don't kill mecan only make me strongeri need you to hurry up nowcause i can't wait much longeri know i got to be right nowcause i cant get much wrongerman i've been waitin all night nowthat's how long i've been on yai need you right now (x4)you know how long i've been on ya?since prince was on apolloniasince OJ had isotonersdon't act like i never told yanever told ya (x4)never over**

**Never over**

**Never over**

**Never over**

**Never over**

**Never over**

**Never over**

**Never over**

At the end of the song, it was quiet. 1 had a face of sheer shock on his face which made Pi2 giggle. Then, she announced "Our next singer will be 9! You will sing How Far We've Come!" 9 happily came onto the stage and bowed to the audience.

**Waking up at the start of the end of the world,But it's feeling just like every other morning before,Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,The cars are moving like a half a mile an hourAnd I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbyeCan you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?I believe the world is burning to the groundOh well I guess we're gonna find outLet's see how far we've comeLet's see how far we've comeWell I believe it all is coming to an endOh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,Let's see how far we've comeLet's see how far we've comeI think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really knowAnd I can't remember caring for an hour or soStarted crying and I couldn't stop myselfI started running but there's no where to run toI sat down on the street took a look at myselfSaid where you going man you know the world is headed for hellSay your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye toI believe the world is burning to the groundOh well I guess we're gonna find outLet's see how far we've comeLet's see how far we've comeWell I, believe, it all, is coming to an endOh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,Let's see how far we've comeLet's see how far we've comeIt's gone, gone, baby, it's all goneThere is no one on the corner and there's no one at homeIt was cool cool, it was just all coolNow it's over for me and it's over for youWell it's gone, gone, baby, it's all goneThere is no one on the corner and there's no one at homeWell it was cool cool, it was just all coolNow it's over for me and it's over for youI believe the world is burning to the groundOh well I guess we're gonna find outLet's see how far we've comeLet's see how far we've comeWell I, believe, it all, is coming to an endOh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,Let's see how far we've comeLet's see how far we've comeLet's see how far we've comeLet's see how far we've comeLet's see how far we've comeLet's see how far we've comeLet's see how far we've comeLet's see how far we've comeLet's see how far we've come **

Everyone clapped as the song ended and 9 bowed again. Pi2 rolled her optics at this and went back to the others. "Up next will be 17! She will be singing Missing!" Pi2 clapped as her friend came onto the stage and happily bowed to everyone politely.

**I saw the queenSwam out below her star on sea beneathThough I lifted up my hands to herShe never lifted meOh, something's missing in meI felt it deep within meAs lovers left me to bleed aloneFound something sweetOn the island with the daughters of eveBut through thick and thin they've gone awayAnd only left their griefOh, something's missing in meI felt it deep within meAs lovers left me to bleed aloneSomething's missing in meI felt it deep within meAs lovers left me to bleed aloneSomething's missing in meSomething's missing in meDown here, love wasn't meant to beIt wasn't meant to be for meDown here, love wasn't meant to beIt wasn't meant to be for me(all is vanity, underneath the sun, all is vanity)Oh, something's missing in meI felt it deep within meAs lovers left me to bleed aloneSomething's missing in meI felt it deep within meAs lovers left me to bleed aloneSomething's missing in meSomething's missing in meSomething's missing in meSomething's missing in me **

Pi2, 21, and 16 definitely clapped the loudest as their friend finished the song and hopped off the stage. Pi2 then happily announced. "21 will be going up next! She will be singing Zombie!" 21 quietly hopped onto the stage and the song started.

**Another head hangs lowlyChild is slowly takenAnd the violence cause of silenceWho are we mistaken?But you see, it's not me, it's not my familyIn your head, in your head they are fightingWith their tanks and their bombsAnd their bombs and their gunsIn your head, in your head, they are cryingIn your head, in your headZombie, zombie, zombieHey, hey, heyWhat's in your head, in your headZombie, zombie, zombie?Hey, hey, hey, heyOh, do, do, dou, do, do, dou, do, doDou, do, do, dou, dou, do, do, douAnother mother's breakin'Heart is taking overWhen the violence 'causes silenceWe must be mistakenIt's the same old theme since 1916In your head, in your head they're still fightingWith their tanks and their bombsAnd their bombs and their gunsIn your head, in your head they are dyingIn your head, in your headZombie, zombie, zombieHey, hey, heyWhat's in your head, in your headZombie, zombie, zombie?Hey, hey, hey, heyOh, oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh, hey, oh, yaa, yaa**

As the song ended the crowd of stitchpunks clapped as the shy stitchpunk leaped off the stage. Pi2 smiled and called out. "Alright up to the stage will be 16! She will be singing A Cold Day in December!" 16 hopped onto the stage and smiled before the song started.

**I try to remember,then I try to forget,I want to dismember,all of it...Was a cold day in December,the coldest one yet,do i want to remember?do i want to forget?I want this to end...I want this to end...so I'll get over itI try to say never,but I'll never get you,I'll be stuck like this forever,wishing it all will conclude,Was a cold day in December,the coldest one yet,do i want to remember?do i want to forget?I want this to end...I want this to end...So I'll get over itXI want this to end...I want this to end...So I'll get over it**

Pi2 smiled as her friend finished and then turned to the crowd and smiled again. "6, you will be up next! You got Freak on a Leash…ummm I will have some singing in it too since it only has it in a duet form!" 6 excitedly hopped onto the stage and we stood next to each other as the song began. (**bold:6 **_italics: Pi2)_

**Something takes apart of meSomething lost and never seenEverytime I start to believe,something's raped and taken from me, from meLife's always gotta be messin with me**_You wanna see the light?_**Can't they chill and let me be free?**_So do I_**Can't I take away all this pain?**_You wanna see the light?_**I try to everynight in vain, in vainSometimes I cannot take this placeSometimes it's my life I can't tasteSometimes I cannot feel my faceYou'll never see me fall from graceSomething takes a part of meYou and I were meant to beA cheap f*** for me to laySomething takes a part of meFeeling like a freak on a leash**_You wanna see the light?_**Feelin like I have no release**_So do I_**How many times have I felt diseased**_You wanna see the light?_**Nothing in my life is free...is freeSometimes I cannot take this placeSometimes it's my life I can't tasteSometimes I cannot feel my faceYou'll never see me fall from graceSomething takes a part of meYou and I were meant to beA cheap f*** for me to laySomething takes a part of meSomething takes a part of meYou and I were meant to beA cheap f*** for me to laySomething takes a part of mePart of mePart of me**_Oh, OhPart of me_

The crowd was clapping and 1 was shocked by the singing skill that Pi2 had with 6. 6 whooped a couple times before he leaped into the crowd and began to crowd surf. Pi2 smiled and told everyone. "Alright, I will be the last to sing tonight. The song I will be singing will be Everytime We Touch!" The crowd cheered as the light dimmed and the song started.

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.I still feel your touch in my me my weakness, but I don't know whyWithout you it's hard to survive.**

When this line came on, she pointed at 6 shyly, who looked embarrassed.

**Cause everytime we touch, I get this everytime we kiss I swear I could 't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to you by my side.'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the everytime we kiss, I reach for the 't you hear my heart beat so...I can't let you you in my arms are my castle, your heart is my wipe away tears that I good and the bad times, we've been through them make me rise when I fall.'Cause everytime we touch, I get this everytime we kiss I swear I could 't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to you by my side.'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the everytime we kiss, I reach for the 't you hear my heart beat so...I can't let you you in my life.'Cause everytime we touch, I get this everytime we kiss I swear I could 't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to you by my side. **At the end of the song, Pi2 turned on some random music and the stitchpunks danced the night away….

**9: Well, I don't apparently own myself, Shane Acker does.**

**1: Viva la Vida is owned by Coldplay**

**2: Take it Easy is owned by the Eagles**

**3&4: **flickers** Just Dance is owned by Lady Gaga**

**5: Dirty Little Secret is owned by All American Rejects**

**9 stares at 5**

**6: Freak on a Leash is owned by Korn which also had Amy Lee singing it with him**

**7:Breakaway is owned by Kelly Clarkson**

**8: Stronger is owned by Kanye West**

**9: How Far We've Come is by Matchbox20**

**16: A Cold Day in December is owned by Solstice**

**17: Missing is owned by Flyleaf**

**21: Zombie is owned by the Cranberries**

**Pi2: Everytime We Touch is owned by Cascada **

**All: Hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
